


The Hunt

by Ulvendottir



Series: Ulvendottír Sample Chapters [1]
Category: Original Work, ulvendottir
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Cryptozoology, Dark Magic, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Gore, High Fantasy, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Shapeshifting, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Worldbuilding, beasts - Freeform, guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulvendottir/pseuds/Ulvendottir
Summary: Sample Chapter from my original story Ulvendottír. Freshly recruited, Nora and Bertram test their skills alongside their bosses. The situation goes awry once they discover an unexpected opponent in their territory.





	The Hunt

Arvo led Nora and Bertram through the cavern. Carved in the bedrock laid a traversable path. The rest of the cavern was clustered in stagmites and stalagtites. Rifts of weak light shined from above, but the path remained rather dim.  
From atop Arvo’s forearm sat a hawk of his collection they were unfamiliar with. The hawk’s head bobbed with each of Arvo’s steps. On occaisons it swiveled its head upward to stalk the hordes of little bats.  
Nora and Bertram stayed quiet, both still in a daze from waking up so early. Arvo spoke up, his voice echoing down the cavern. “One of our horses broke loose last night. With that said, we thought this would be a good opportunity for a first mission.” He said.  
“Seems easy enough.” Bertram said.  
“My one concern is that a few of my surveys showed troops in the area lately. Ed and I are coming with, but we all should keep an eye out.” Arvo said.  
The path hit a dead end. At its end stood a ladder and a steep formation up to the surface of the cavern. One by one, they scaled the ladder to the top. They reached a watchtower, obscured by the mountainside.  
Inside the tower sat Edvard. He sat by the window, keeping watch while half-mindedly tinkering with a crossbow.  
“See anything today?” Arvo asked.  
“No. S’been pretty quiet.” Edvard said. He turned to Bertram and Nora. “I assume you explained the situation to them?”  
“Of course.” Arvo said.  
Edvard handed Arvo the bridle that belonged to the astrayed horse. Arvo brought the bridle to the hawk’s face. The hawk took immediate attention to the object, its eyes dilating and rubbing it’s face on the bridle.  
The bird cried out, batting its wings with excitement. It flew off into the woods with a set direction. Within a moment, the hawk was gone.  
“It shouldn’t be long, she lands her scent fast.” Arvo said, readjusting his gauntlet.  
Nora, Bertram, and Arvo sat with Edvard. Edvard unraveled a worn map across the table. Stains and faint markings blemished the majority of the parchment.  
Edvard signaled to a path on the map, “I’m thinking that the mare ran off in this direction. However it may be that she went off to the other branching paths, perhaps to the prairie a ways out.” He said.  
Arvo shifted his attention away from the map and groaned. “Edvard, that entire load isn’t just for this mission, is it?” he asked.  
Edvard shrugged. “It’s better to be prepared than defenseless.”  
“It’s overkill is what it is! If you really care that much, I know Hel would be more than happy to help and—“  
“No-- no, that’s not necessary.” Edvard interrupted. His face, usually stoic, grew flustered. “…You’re right. I guess we can have Nora and Bertram pick what they want.”  
Together they searched through Edvard’s collection of deadly toys. Nora chose a couple of daggers and a whip, and Bertram selected a large, heavy crossbow.  
Arvo’s hawk flew back not long after. It perched on Arvo’s forearm and directed its head with a deadset position.  
“Our mare shouldn’t be too far,” Arvo said, petting his bird, “If we’re all ready, we should go before the scent gets cold.”  
The group set off in their search, scaling down from the watchtower and into the woods. Edvard insisted on silence just in case of a potential ambush. However, this did not last more than a few minutes.  
Bertram, realizing that he had never even held a crossbow before, asked Arvo for some tips and tricks in archery. Arvo proceeded to teach Nora some basics on using a whip as well. Admittedly, he was excited to teach his new recruits.  
“You all are going to give us away if you keep up the chatter.” Edvard warned.  
Before Bertram could interject, Arvo said, “You’re right. We should at least keep it down, just in case.”  
Another spell of silence fell over the group. After a long while, Nora tapped Arvo lightly for his attention.  
“Should we have brought Ombre with for this…?” she asked.  
“Usually I’d say yes but we’re just too close to town for that.” he said, “Besides, with this kind of mission it shouldn’t be anything we can’t handle on our own.” Arvo gave Nora a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
The hawk, remaining statuesqe, raised the feathers around his head and neck. Its neck swiveled off their track. Not long after, Nora picked up something off.  
“Something smells… rotten.” Nora said.  
The hawk took off and settled into a cluster of trees.  
“He needs more training. He didn’t give me a signal or anything.” Arvo said, “At least our horse should be just beyond the brush.”  
Edvard gave them a signal to wait while he checked ahead. He peered into the clearing and dodged back down, mouthing “Shit!” His face held more expression than Nora or Bertram had ever seen before.  
They crawled over to Edvard and looked at whatever lie ahead. The clearing held a familiar sight to Nora and Bertram. A hyena-like beast, of the same kind that the poachers they encountered used, sat with it’s intimidating talons sprawled upon a large carcass.  
Under closer examination, the beast’s victim was the guild’s lost mare. What was odd, aside from the situation altogether, was that the beast consumed very little of the mare’s flesh. The beast used its hooked, translucent fangs to siphon the blood and fluids from the horse’s neck.  
The beast halted and stood, revealing its true size. It’s dark, beady eyes were difficult to read. After a few flares from it’s large, high set nostrils, the beast looked in their direction.  
Arvo looked over to Edvard. In a careful, quiet motion, he loaded his crossbow and repositioned himself for combat. The beast crept closer and let out a malicious snarl.  
“Ed, we need to leave now.” Arvo said.  
“Ber and I have dealt with these things before, there’s no outrunning this beast. We should try to hide and--” before Nora could finish, Bertram chimed in.  
“He’s getting way too close. I’ll blow him—away!”  
Bertram hurdled over the brush towards the beast, it’s teeth already bared. He brandished his battle axe with both hands. Gaining momentum and aura with a few twirls of the weapon, he released the energy at the beast. A force of clouds and gusts blew it back. The animal, however was not phased. It tore up the earth towards Bertram.  
“Damn it, Bertram!” Edvard and Nora shouted, almost in unison.  
Bertram searched for his lent crossbow and shot most of its bolts at the beast. The few that did manage to hit harldy halted its charge. Edvard shoved Bertram back and took more precise shots. Arvo and Nora followed close behind.  
“Spread out!” Edvard said.  
Arvo followed suit with a few shots of his bow, but again to no avail. Its thick fur and hide made it difficult to land an effective shot. Nora prepared her whip, hoping to scare it off before going into actual combat.  
The beast had its target set on Bertram, approaching him with fangs exposed. Bertram swung his axe and shouted at the beast to intimidate it, but he only succeeded in holding it back.  
Nora whistled for her dragon, praying that she would hear her call from the base. She lashed the animal from afar, landing minor slashes to its limbs.  
It turned to Nora and switched its target to her. She unsheathed her blade and prepared for a true fight. Like Bertram’s axe, her swings with her sword did not do much to such a massive yet nimble creature.  
The beast launched itself at Nora to try to land a bite. Nora stumbled backwards but defended herself. One false move could mean becoming victim to it’s unforgiving jaws, and her fight would be over.  
Nora felt chills from her arms. Ink-black aura leaked from her wrists from fear. She took the opportunity to slash the animal with her aura.  
Meanwhile, Edvard and Arvo did what they could with ranged attacks. Arvo approached Edvard in a streak of panic.  
“Ed, they’re getting overwhelmed. You sure you don’t have anything else in your bag that can help?” he asked.  
“Nothing I haven’t tried already—damnit!” Edvard said, fumbling his flint into the grass. He had no time to retrieve it, but the mess of dying grass beneathe him sparked an idea.  
Edvard looked to Arvo, “I need your flame.” He said.  
“You know how hard it is for me to--”  
“I know.” He placed a gentle hand on Arvo’s shoulder. “But I need you to try. Please.”  
Arvo swallowed. He did not have time to mull this decision over. The damage they had achieved so far had hardly slowed the beast down.  
“Alright, I’ll try.” Arvo said, “Cover me while I focus.”  
Edvard gave into a faint smile and nodded. He did as he was asked, and continued to slow it down with bolts. The number of bolts shot successfully began to slow the animal, but they feared that it would not be enough. Edvard prayed that Arvo could summon his flame in time so he may take closer action.  
Nora, facing the furious, bloodied beast, dashed toward its heart to land a final blow. She dodged a swipe from its massive claws and slid below it, digging into it’s chest.  
Despite her direct blow, the beast’s hide prohibited her from making severe damage. The mark her aura made, however, spread from where she hit. The affected flesh turned black and still, withering into a cold ash. Enraged, the beast kicked Nora far back.  
Nora coiled up and clenched her side. She could not feel any broken ribs, but she knew that most of her abdomen would be bruised later if they leave from this battle. Her shadowy aura continued to spill from her wrists. From her aura grew curved nails and hardened skin.  
“Saints… Not now!” she spoke to herself, shaking the shadows off her hands.  
“Beat it, ya blood sucking bastard!” Bertram shouted. He twirled his axe and wound back to strike. Arvo intercepted Bertram before he could act. His hands were full with red flame.  
“Bertram, get back and pull out your bow.” He ordered.  
Bertram seldom saw Arvo summon fire, let alone one this large. He nodded and heeded his order. Edvard approached Bertram, bow in hand, to give him an oiled set of bolts.  
“Fire the whole set as soon as they are lit. We have a plan, but there isn’t much time.” Edvard said.  
Arvo lit both of their bows. They set fire at the same time, igniting the beast. It roared with pure rage. Fire still in hand, Arvo fanned it out in front of them. He created a wall of flames between them and the beast. From the smoke, the shadow of the beast backed away. All they could hear was the roar of the brush fire.  
“I think it ran off. Let’s douse this fire before we get any more attention.” Edvard said.  
“You alright, Nor?” Bertram asked, helping Nora over to Arvo and Edvard.  
“Yes… I believe so.” Nora took a moment to gather herself. The moment cut short from a disturbance in the brush.  
From the fire, like a flash, charged the beast once more. Bertram ducked below the animal by miniscule margin. Nora and Edvard dodged the charge just in time. Arvo, however, could not escape. He found himself pinned beneathe the animal, its sickle claws forcing him to the earth. With Arvo immobilized and unable to control the brush fire, it’s flames began to spread and intesify.  
Hooked fangs hyperextended from the beast’s jaws, preparing to make him into it’s next meal. Two of its talons dug into Arvo’s thigh, and one on his forearm. Arvo cringed and shrieked.  
Nora’s gut sank. She sprinted over to Arvo, accompanied by Edvard and Bertram. Her body flowed with aura but she did not care. She forced her entire being into the monster, hoping to end it’s life with her blade.  
Her force—much to her surprise—knocked the beast back. Her blade was not in her possession either. It came to her realization that her original plan was not going to be an option.  
Nora’s aura changed her form. Clad with long fangs and scaled talons of her own, she too was a beast.  
Arvo, much to his confusion, ran to safety as the beasts toppled over each other. Nora pinned the animal to the ground. Fire crept precariously close as they fought, and Arvo struggled to keep the flames at bay.  
Nora’s urges fought to dominate over her rational thoughts, and her jaws longed to wrap tight around the beast’s neck. She gripped on with all her strength, but was kicked off. The beast paced over to attack, but she stood her ground with risen fur and bared teeth.  
“What part of leave do you not understand?” Nora called to the animal. The beast did not respond.  
“ANSWER ME!” she roared.  
The beast lunged once more, taking in bites of hair and flesh. Entangled with tooth and nail, Nora realized that it’s wrathful eyes lay contaminated with a milk-white film. Patches of gnarled, miscolored skin and protruding tusks signified one thing; someone corrupted the beast. It became clear that no amount of imtimidation would cause the beast to flee. It would not be satisfied until she and her team’s blood spilled.  
Edvard, Arvo, and Bertram hurried to gain a distance from the brawl. Their throats became raw from the suffocating fire. Edvard turned to Bertram, his golden eyes illuminated with fear.  
“Bertram, I demand to know what in the hell is going on! What is that thing?!” he asked.  
“It’s a long story that I promise I’ll tell you later—Trust me, that beast is Nora.” Bertram said.  
“Are you sure we can trust her?” Edvard asked. His grip tightened around his bow.  
Bertram swallowed hard; the creeping fire began to take a toll on their breathing. He locked eyes with Edvard. “Without a shadow of a doubt,” he looked over to the beasts, both well bloodied, “I’m not sure how long she can hold it off, though. We might not be able to help her fight, but I can at least try to ward off the fire.”  
“I’ll help too. The least I can do is not have us all die in my fire.” Arvo said. Bertram gave him a grin. With a solemn nod, Edvard followed alongside them as backup.  
Even in her new form, the beast dwarfed Nora. They thrashed about, tumbling over each other while ripping at flesh. Her endurance dwindled as her opponent tore into her skin. Regardless, she held onto it’s trachea in hopes to bleed it to exhaustion. Her fight, she hoped, was not to be won with strength, but with resilience.  
Nora’s opponent dug it’s talons deep in her chest. She howled and writhed in pain. Despite her efforts, Nora let her grip loosen for just a moment. The beast kicked her off, her body leaving a deep crimson trail. She lay close to the wall of fire, the flames singeing her fur.  
Nora staggered to her feet. She was at her wit’s end. Her team made significant work on lowering the flames, but needed more time. However, there was not much more time to buy.  
The beast approached her, driving her more into a corner. Nora’s only idea was to attempt to throw the beast in the fire, but there was no possible way she could pull off such a feat of strength against it.  
Her opponent tackled her, preparing her for a final strike. Unbearable pressure from it’s claws pressed on her chest and head, leaving the neck pinned.  
Then in an instant, relief came to her body. Like a flash, the weight was wept off of her. From the air, Ombre struck the beast in full force.  
The beast, even under normal circumstances, was no match to a dragon such as Ombre. Her dragon took no mercy to the animal. They clashed with claws and teeth intertwining their bodies.  
Nora limped over to help, but Bertram held her back. The animal landed some cuts to the dragon, but it did not deter her ferocity. Her dagger teeth bared, she prepared to dispatch the animal. Ombre’s long, obsidian- plated body soon dominated over the beast’s. With a crunch audible from across the field, the beast went limp, and it’s suffering ended.  
Nora made her way to her party. Bertram pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. He let her go, and her eyes met Arvo’s, and then Edvard’s.  
“Nora?” Edvard asked. Nora gave a slow nod. He exhaled in relief, and Nora swore that for a moment he smiled.  
He looked up to her. “As… unexpected as this is, I expect that you will give me a full explanation once we return to camp.” She let out an aggravated huff.  
Ombre came to Nora’s side, nudging her head over and offering her body for support.  
Arvo and Bertram made quick work of the remaining fire. Arvo lowered what he could while Bertram humidified the air and blew out the flames.  
A horse’s whine turned their attention. Edvard’s already dour mood sunk lower once he realized that it was a familiar pest. Atop the horse sat Hel, her gaze bewildered from the amount of destruction.  
“What happened here-- do I want to know?” she asked.  
“Probably not.” Arvo admitted.  
“Glad you guys are still kickin’. That dragon was going haywire in your coop so I let her out before she could destroy it and followed her here.” Hel said.  
She dropped down and proceeded to sling an unwanted arm around Edvard. “This is what happens when you leave me uninvited, Eddie.” She chimed. Edvard cursed through gritted teeth, and Hel could not help but laugh.  
She turned to Nora, who was still in her beast form. After a moment, Hel recognized who it was. “Nora I must say, you make a dashing monster!” she said, her tone hiding her genuine compliment. Nora rolled her eyes.  
“You look a little stuck. I’m not exactly an expert, but I can help you switch back—if it is what I think the problem is.” Hel said.  
Nora agreed and knelt beside her. Hel placed a palm atop her head. The web of faint aura around Nora—the source of her changed form, dispersed. She felt a wave of serenity, and then fatigue. What she could withstand as a human was miniscule compared to her beast form. She fell back, but Bertram caught her.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
“I’m alive, so I guess…” she said, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
Bertram helped her up on Ombre. Edvard helped Arvo up on the horse, and the team set off back to camp. Arvo looked to Nora, and then to Bertram.  
“You don’t turn into anything, do you?” Arvo asked.  
Bertram gave a chuckle. “You’re too funny.” He said dryly. To this, Hel giggled to herself.  
Before they could leave, their eyes met a civilian’s from the neighboring town. His mouth agape, he looked at the catastrophe of ash, smoke, and blood. He then looked the them, a worn outlandish team alongside an extraordinary beast.  
Bertram was the first to greet him, shouting a nervous “Good evening, sir!”  
They walked past him in the direction of camp. The man stood there, still in shock and stuttering to ask multiple questions at once.


End file.
